Naruto's Scary Movie
by dangerX
Summary: Naruto and the gang are faced with characters from other shows and som other things. Then an evil gang tries to take over Konoha and Naruto must fight former nice guys.


Naruto's Scary Movie

A/N: There is no relation between the real Scary Movie or this fanfic about it with Naruto. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Scary Movie or any other subject in this fanfic.

Chapter 1: Naruto Meets the Hairy Guy and Mr. Rogers

Naruto was walking home after a mission one day when he noticed a crowd of people. He walked up to the crowd and saw that Rock Lee was fighting a huge hairy guy. "I can take you!" shouted Lee as he jumped up and did the Konoha Hurricane. The big guy just ducked.

"Is that all you have? As Konoha's top ninja, I will eat you!" yelled the hairy ninja as he opened his mouth up wide. He then clamped his jaws around Lee's torso as he started to swallow him whole. Everyone around stared with wide eyes.

When Rock Lee was half-way down his throat, the guy started choking. The guy started making gagging sounds and then vomited the green-clad ninja out. When Lee looked at his arms, he saw them then covered in puke. "Ewwwww! That's gross!" shouted Naruto from the crowd. "He's covered in vomit and... HIS EYEBROWS ARE GONE!"

Rock Lee looked at the orange-clad ninja as he felt the spots where his eyebrows should have been. "WHERE ARE MY EYEBROWS!" screamed Lee in panic as he started running in circles. The big guy then coughed something else up. The guy then said, "Excuse me, hairball." Rock Lee looked at the small mass of hair and saw that they were his eyebrows. "MY EYEBROWS HAVE BEEN MURDERED!" screamed Lee as he knelt by the eyebrows.

"Good-bye, my giant eyebrows," said Lee as he cried. "Don't forget me, my love," said the eyebrows as they turned completely white. "NOOOOOOO!"

hollared Lee as he wept for his hairy eyebrows.

"Too bad, looks like I win," said the hairy guy as he cracked his knuckles. "You should get outta here. You look uglier without eyebrows than you do with huge ones."

Rock Lee then picked his lost hair up and shouted, "Just shut up you hair bully!" He then ran off with his once beloved brows and yelled back, "I'm gonna tell my master on you!'' Sweatdrops then appear on the back of everyone's heads.

"You'll fight me now?" asked the big hairy guy. "I'll take you all on!" Naruto then stepped forward and said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?"The big guy then stuck his finger in his ear and replied, "I'm BigFoot. See my big feet?" He then pointed downwards to humongous feet. "Do you want to fight still?"

"N..No," stuttered Naruto as he stepped backwards. "I...I'm afraid of g...giant f...feet!"

(FLASHBACK)

Naruto was eating ramen when Shikamaru limped up to him. Shikamaru then took his right shoe off to reveal a gigantic foot that was greenish-blue. "Does this look infected to you?" asked the lazy ninja as Naruto started hurling. He didn't stop for another whole two hours.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Naruto then ran as fast as he could. He was running so fast that he accidently ran into someone. It was Mr. Rogers.

"Well it's a beautiful day in the neighborhood little boy," said the over-happy man. "Want to come to my house to play games and meet all my wonderful friends in the neighborhood where people get shot everyday because of the evil puppets who have control of the gangsters and druggies because they want so much money so they can buy and build a super deadly Doom's Day device so they can take over the world, then the galaxy, then the universe, then the dimension, then existance inself," said Mr. Rogers in one breath and without complications.

Naruto noticed how he was calm and happy the whole time. "Let me think... uh, NO! Who are you anyway? An old man who is senile?" Mr. Rogers looked around and said, "Why, yes I am intrested in buying your brownies for the Turtle Fund of Konoha." A sweatdrop appeared on Naruto's head as he thought, 'My god! He is crazy!'

"Well see ya! You are just a dumb old fool," said Naruto as he walked off. 'A fool am I? We'll see who the fool is?' thought Mr. Rogers in a dark way as he smiled cheerfully.

A/N: OK, personally, I didn't think it was very funny, but when your friend pays you six bucks to put her fanfic on, you do not argue. Just review plz. No flames because it is her first fanfic and all that.


End file.
